See me smiling
by Shikyo-Jinsei
Summary: What seemed to be impossible has happened. He was captured. But, as this place seemed to be a nightmare in reality, a light appears before him. Who is this mysterious woman who wants to help him even though she doesn't know him? -No romance


I never would have thought this would happen. It still happened, though. I was captured by the marines… at least I believe it was the marines. I should have paid more attention to the symbol I saw on those uniforms. It happened so fast…I barely have any memory of how things happened. But the worst is precisely the fact that I was captured. It is a dishonor to have to endure such a defeat. If Kidd saw that…no, I'd prefer he doesn't see me in this state. Disarmed, hanging from the ceiling with chains holding my wrists and held in place by other chains attached to the ground holding my ankles, not wearing anything but my pants for they removed my mask…me…without a mask… It's humiliating, especially since they can see every single one of my expressions, even if I do the same one most of the time when they try to make me talk: an expression of pain. They knew from the start I wouldn't talk. They brought a machine that was advancing on the ground, I think it was rolling. It had five needles placed as a cross that they stabbed in my stomach. It didn't do anything until a liquid passed through the needles. I felt like something was trying to eat me from the inside. They would let the sensation last for a while, then would remove the needles to let the pain dissipate, questioning me while it did. Not having any answer from me, they started over a second time. They did this twice every day. It must have made a week that I'm here by now. Every day, it is the same three scientists who come to question me. One of them with a crown of gray hair and a moustache, a scar next to his right blue eye, his left one being brown. The second scientist had a long black ponytail with silver shades and a piercing green gaze. The last one had white fuzz on his head, his eyes were so clamped and his face wrinkled I could see even the white of his eyes. It might seem like useless details, but I prefer concentrating myself on those details rather than on the pain. The three scientists wore the same thing; a stuffed white coat with the symbol of marines embroidered in bleu and another symbol that I didn't recognise embroidered with red string: a scorpion. The reason for the coats? The temperature of the cell I find myself in. To explain a little what I mean, let's just say there is snow on the ground. It is cold, but it doesn't really affect me. When it comes to cold, I survived worse than that. I don't really feel it with the pain anyway…why makes me notice they haven't come today. Did they give up? I doubt so, which is why I am on my guards. Something is about to happen…

_-Somewhere else in the building-_

+Keep an eye open all the time. No one must come here during our absence.

-Even if the security system is activated, you must make sure it is functional.

\-And don't to go down to the fourth basement. It is forbidden and you know it.

The three scientists dressed with their white blouse were turned towards a young woman sitting on a bench, her orange gaze turned to them. A large white stuffed coat on her back, she was swinging her legs in the void lightly, almost not showing the movement to the three scientists. Her large and puffy blond hair was held behind her clumsily in a ponytail, her front hair moved to the right to show her face. She was holding her arms in front of her on her knees, holding a perfect balance. She nodded in a really slow manner at every directive the scientists were giving, not saying much words, but her hands covered with black leather gloves tightened their grip at the mention of the forbidden level.

=Understood…

\-Good, we should be back this evening. Everything must be exactly the way it is now when we come back.

=Understood…

+Well then, we shall take our leave.

Certain that everything had been understood, the scientists leave the laboratory, closing the door behind them. The young woman stares at the door a moment before jumping from the bench without a sound, walking barefoot towards the back wall where a screen and keyboard stood. She takes a look at the different buttons and presses one on the upper right. The screen opens and a deep feminine voice mixed with some notes resounds:

((Activation of the laboratory's automated security system))

A wide smile appears on the young woman's lips.

=Hey there, Lass.

((Glad to hear your voice, Fegwas. Are the masters out?))

=Yes, for the say. It's just you and me this time. At least if we can believe the masters' words.

((There are other life forms in this laboratory, you know))

Fegwas sighs a little:

=I know there are some little creatures and animals the masters are using. I was talking about beings who talked the human language.

((In that case, there is only one other life form))

The young woman's gaze widens slightly.

=One…other?

She puts her hands on each side of the keyboard, bending a little to be closer to the screen.

=What are you talking about? What life form? Where?!

The voice seems to hesitate.

((I do not have the official authorisation to talk about this information to anyone. The presence of this life form in this place is to be kept confidential. Even the masters' superiors must not learn about this))

Fegwas crosses her arms on her chest, frowning.

=Lass, do you really think I'll go and tell confidential information? I am the first who isn't supposed to be alive or even exist. If I dare step out of here, it will create uproar.

Silence falls on the room quite quickly, proving the young woman her automated friend couldn't contradict her. Fegwas stares at the screen with flinching, keeping her arms crossed while waiting for a reaction. The voice talks again.

((A human being with a bounty put upon his head was captured and brought to the fourth basement a week ago. He still lives))

Fegwas' expression gets frozen by fright.

=There is someone normal down there?! He must be dying with cold or any other reason! Criminal or not, too many lives were lost in that place!

She bites her lower lips and goes towards the left wall in a swift step, but the security system's voice continues in a hurry.

((Fegwas, you know quite well what you are risking by wanting to go down there. There is nothing you can do that won't put you in danger. The masters forbid anyone to go to that level, especially you))

Fegwas stops straight, her face hidden by her front hair that had fallen and her fists gripped, her arms on the side of her body as they start trembling lightly.

=Especially me? I already went there, why would it be more risky for me?

((I didn't receive this information. I only know that you must not see this person))

Fegwas wipes the strands of hair from her face, her expression now determined.

=I am going down, Lass. The only decision left to take is yours as to know if you will help me or not.

The decision was quickly given. After some seconds, a red light flashes on the keyboard and the sound of something metallic walking resounds from a lower level.

((I will help. There is no way I will let you go alone and you know it))

A soft smile forms on Fegwas' lips.

=Thank you Lass. By the way, did you see Ach? I think I'll need his help down there.

((He is already following me. He was sleeping with the armor))

The young woman nods.

=Left his cell again, huh? That brave Ach…

She continues forward to stop in front of a blinded metal door. She removes the gloves from her left hand and puts that hand on the door, closing her eyes. She waits a moment and the door slides on the left, gritting a little, proving the age this door had. Fegwas comes inside a room large enough to hold a dolphin from the Grand Line et places herself in the middle of the room. As the door closes, Lass' voice resounds once more.

((I am taking you down to the second level first. There are some things I cannot take by myself without difficulty and Ach is trying to take them from me again))

Fegwas sighs a little.

=I'll have to teach him not to do that.

The ground shakes a little and Fegwas feels the room go down with a soft sound that proved the mechanism was functional and showed no risk of falling. The trembling stops after some seconds and the door slides once more. On the other side of the door stood a ten feet tall robot made of black polished metal. It had a somehow human shape with its body, two arms and two legs. It had articulated hands, but his feet were limited to the shape of boots. The head looked like the helmet of a knight with a protection in front of the mouth and nose, leaving only two golden luminous eyes visible. He seemed to have a door for a compartment on its chest and front arms. The robot comes inside the room, a slight sound of gearing being heard at each movement, and Lass' voice, which used to resound all around, is heard from behind the protection.

((Are you sure you want to go down?))

=Yes Lass, I won't change my mind.

Almost inedible steps announce the arrival of a being in the room and something jumps towards Fegwas who catches it in her arms with a wide smile.

=Ach!

The little creature yaps happily, its tongue pending and the tail wagging quickly. Ach looked like a husky dog with its black fur on its back and the head and white on his belly, legs and face, but it had he size and agility of a domestic cat. Fegwas scratches behind Ach's ear, making him purr.

=Well, now that he's calmed down, we'll be able to take what is missing.

Keeping Ach in her arms, she leaves the room to set foot in a long hallway made of matt iron with larges windows. There were multiple doors around, but Fegwas kept her gaze on Ach as she walks forward. She didn't want to see them. Curiosity about this place had left her a long time ago. She still hears the banging noises against the windows and the screaming and yelling of different creatures coming from each room she passes in front of. A shiver goes up her spine, but she doesn't look up. Lass follows behind, impassible and silent. At the end of the hallway, Fegwas opens the last door on the right and enters a room. Lass stays out, not having access to the door by this door. Fegwas lifts her eyes to look around. It was a small kitchen, a little like an employees' room in which they added an oven. Fegwas puts Ach to the ground and goes to the counters to look inside them a little.

=Where did I put…ah, there…

She picks up some jars that she puts on the counter and looks at each of them before taking out a kettle that she does to fill with water at the sink. Ach sits next to the counter, its eyes staring where the jars were. He starts taking position, wanting to jump on the counter…

=Oh no! You won't do that!

Fegwas catches the little creature just as Ach was jumping and lifts him up, keeping him in her arms with a serious gaze.

=It mustn't fall, Cam. It's important, I need this. Do you understand?

The little animal seems to blink, tilting its head on the side, and yaps and a little, its tongue hanging.

=I hope that meant yes.

She puts Ach to the ground and takes out a hermetically sealed container from the counter to put it down. She starts opening the jars and pouring their fillings, different powders and shredded herbs, in the container. The kettle whistles in a shrill way before Fegwas looks at it again. She pours the warm liquid in the container and mixes everything with a wooden spoon. The resulting liquid was an amber brown color with a slightly muddy texture, although it was still liquid. Anyone would have been disgusted, but Fegwas knew it was better not to take the appearance seriously. She closes the container and stores everything she had taken out so far, cleaning what had to be cleaned. The container in hand, she takes Ach in her arms again to walk out of the room. Lass was still standing in front of the door.

((Ready?))

=Yes, let's go.

She passes the hallway again, keeping her gaze on Ach but walking faster. She enters the elevating room and stands in the middle, breathing calmly. She had passed…She smiles softly at the little animal in her arms.

=I might need your help, little one. We are going way down there.

Ach cuddles against Fegwas and lifts its little wet eyes, as if to reassure her. The door to the room closes and Lass lifts her left arm to open a metal trap on her forearm, revealing a keyboard, and presses some keys.

((Going down to the fourth level))

The room starts trembling and goes even deeper. A red light flashes from the ceiling, measure of warning as they reach the last floor. Fegwas puts Ach to the ground et catches her hair to make them fit in the coat and put the large hood over her head. The room stops moving and Lass turns to the young woman.

((We can always go back up))

=No Lass, I won't back down, now.

((Alright, opening of the double reinforced door))

Ach jumps once more towards Fegwas, but reaches her shoulder to hide in the hood, curling behind her neck. A smile forms on the young woman's lips for a moment, but it swiftly changes to be serious. The door slides aside, a cloud of cold coming in the room. Fegwas takes a deep breath before stepping forward and walking out of the room. Lass follows behind her, the door closing at her passage, and the floor is completely engulfed in darkness. There were only some little points of light: Lass' eyes and Ach's ones. Fegwas pats her coat a little and finds the bump she was searching for. She puts her hand in a pocket and takes out a long cylindrical item. She pats one of the sides and a light appears from the item, creating a sphere of light that even included Lass. The floor's ground was covered by a layer of snow that reaches the young woman's ankles and she didn't like it one bit. Walking around would take even more time.

=With the size of this floor, it could take weeks.

She turns towards Lass:

=Can you guide me around?

Lass lifts one of her metal arms to point in front towards the right.

((In this direction at the end of the room))

Fegwas sighs, discouraged.

=Great, it had to be this cell in particular. Fine, let's go.

She starts going forward in the direction pointed without a single idea of what she would see.


End file.
